I Hate Everything About You: Three Days Grace
by MissCharstar
Summary: Draco and Hermione hate everything about each other. So why does Hermione love Draco and Draco love Hermione? Song Fic/One Shot


**Song:**** I Hate Everything About You – Three Days Grace**

**Pairing:**** Hermione/Draco**

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

I couldn't help it. She was like watching mother using her wand as a small child and being forbidden to touch. The china dolls in the priceless crystal cupboard. I needed it more when I could have it. She was everything I hated to love. Beautiful, dirty but so right. She didn't have a clue.

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Yeah, I moaned his name again last night. Lavender found it _hilarious_. I hate how his cocky attitude makes me want him so much more. He enchanted me, a dark angel, so beautiful but underneath is pure evil. Yet I take every opportunity to speak to him, make him angry. Because otherwise how could we interact. He would never want a dirty little mudblood like me, would he?

Only when I stop to think about it

Why him, Why her? How come she makes me feel so alive? How come Ron doesn't make me feel this way? Why does she make me want to be good? How come he is all I see?

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

"Filthy little mudblood!" I hissed. There that sounded more like a Malfoy. So why does it hurt to see the tears forming in her eyes?

"Argont jackass!" She slapped me and ran off. I could feel stinging on my bruising cheek a reminder of what an idiot I am. How will I ever live without her? I need her and I hate it!

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

So I shouldn't have slapped him. But seeing his eyes filled with hatred, it hurt! I know I shouldn't care but how can I not when he is all I see?

I just want to hold her and tell my father to shove his believes up his troll hole, but alas I am a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor. I could never be hers and she'll never be mine…

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

"Oh look, Malfoy is reading. Who would have known ferrets could? It's a scientific breakthrough!" I laughed loudly as Ron and Harry grinned widely at my joke. I know he could hear me but I needed him to hate me as much as I hated him. Yet underneath it all, I didn't hate him _that_ much. So maybe that was why my laugh sounded so hollow. Not that the others noticed. They never did.

Only when I stop to think about you  
I know  
Only when you stop to think about me  
Do you know?

"Granger!" My voice sounded oddly nervous as I followed the bushy haired angel down a deserted hallway. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I had to tell her before I exploded. Stuff inheritance. Since when did I care that much about her? I think I always did… and that scared me.

"Yes Malfoy?" She asked innocently as she spun around. She seemed very calm as though she knew what was going to happen. Did she feel the same way? Why does it matter? I couldn't respond so I did what any guy would do in my situation. My lips crashed on hers with waves of long with held passion. She was stiff for one heart pounding moment than the most amazing thing happened. She dropped her books onto the floor in an uncaring manner, not breaking the kiss as she wrapped her arms around my neck. How could something so wrong feel so right?

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?

How could something feel so perfect? His arms were all that anchored me upright. His lips were all that kept me from losing consciousness right there. How come we waited so long? How could he feel an ounce of what I felt? Why didn't my friends future reactions to this not matter? How come all the years of hatred and pretend indifference just float away as our bodies came alive, and all I felt was hope that maybe I could have a happy ending? Did I ever truly hate him? I don't think I did…why doesn't this surprise me?

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

"Are you ready?" She asked unnecessarily as we stood hand in hand at the entrance to the Great Hall. How could she even ask that? Warmth spread through my body as her brown eyes studied me with glowing happiness.

"More than I'll ever be, Hermione." I responded truthly. Somehow her first name came pouring out of my mouth naturally. It felt like what heaven was. Stuff blood purities, this girl was a pure as air and made me feel as though I was floating on it.

We stepped foreword and opened the large doors…

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

The doors flew open and everyone dropped whatever they were holding sync as they took in Draco and me holding hands. I couldn't say I didn't agree with their reactions. It was pretty mind blowing, how could he even want someone like me?

Ron and Harry walked up with mirrored horrified expressions. They stood in front of us gaping widely.

"Are you kidding me? Don't you hate Malfoy?" Ron asked in a completely freaked voice. I think he was expecting a pig to hover past at any moment. Who knows? This is Hogwarts after all.

"Yes I do hate him. But I hate that I love him." I replied honestly. Draco smirked.

"Couldn't have said it any better myself."

**A/N:**** I am a huge fan of Dramione and think this song would suit their relationship perfectly. (Is it just me or does everyone in Harry Potter land marry their high school sweethearts?) Plus who doesn't like a little chemistry?**

**If you have any ideas for another pairing and song just review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
